Night Wind Conversations
by Windswift
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are sitting on the rooftop, thinking and talking. Simple questions come with deep answers. Not shounen ai, though some parts may seem like it brotherly love


Windswift: Konnichi wa, minna-san! I have another fic for Ryou and Bakura! Boy, it seems that I only write about those guys . . .  
  
Muse: That's cause apparently you've developed an affinity for silvery hair . . .  
  
Windswift: Well, hey, it's cute!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN MY, ER, MEAWEN'S EMBLEM!!! ((+)~ SO DUN STEAL IT!!!  
  
((+)~  
  
A figure sat on the roof of a house, face upturned towards the heavens. Silvery hair fluttered about in the damp night wind clearing away the last bits of the earlier rain clouds, and freeing the captive starlight.  
  
Another from appeared behind him, looking very much identical to the first, though he too was shrouded in the shadows of the night, and only his silver hair glinted visibly atop his head.  
  
"Stargazing?" The standing figure turned his face upward to the sky, the silvery-white glow of the moon and street lights illuminating his pale face and cold eyes of chocolate brown. "Don't fall off the roof."  
  
"Well then, don't push me." He pulled up his knees and grinned as the other joined him, muttering something like, "Don't tempt me."  
  
"As if you would," came the soft reply.  
  
"Silly thing to do, Ryou, wasting your time drawing pictures in the stars that half the world can't seem to find."  
  
"I'm enjoying the night, Bakura. I wasn't really looking for constellations anyway."  
  
Ryou stretched out on his back, resting his head on his arms. Closing his eyes he murmured, "Feel the exhilaration of a cool night wind. Hear the sounds of a world now draped in darkness's comforting blanket. Smell the last of the disappearing rain and the scents that can only proclaim a warm summer's night."  
  
Bakura snorted at his hikari. What a strange one.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, thinking. Bakura had also lain back on the roof, and now opened an eye to see if his quiet other half had perhaps drifted off to sleep.  
  
He was greeted by the sight of Ryou, turned on his side and washed in moonlight, staring at him with those large brown eyes and an intent gaze.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow at this, but Ryou stayed silent and the same. 'Freaky . . .' He turned over so that at least he couldn't see his hikari staring at him, although he felt his eyes on his back.  
  
Ryou piped up suddenly, on a whim. "Yami, what do you see?"  
  
Slightly surprised, Bakura shifted his position on the rooftop before answering. He gazed down at the streets of Domino City below them, and narrowed his cold eyes as he thought of a fitting and contemptuous retort for what he noticed.  
  
"Bakas."  
  
There was silence - Ryou was apparently waiting for his yami to finish. Bakura sighed, defeated, and began to elaborate to his hikari.  
  
"I see lights, and in their confines, fools. The people run about on their busy tasks trying to accomplish their goals to rule their own lives. But they are too blind to see that they are always ruled over, driven on by other things. Their masters make them toil, greed makes them slave away for money, 'love' makes them seek one another.  
  
"Then one day I will defeat the Pharaoh and take the Millennium Items! I shall have power, and I shall rule over the pathetic mortals! I shall drive them under my will, no longer shall it be the opposite!"  
  
Ryou gave a wry grin in the dark - he knew his other half would get on that point sooner or later. Apparently tonight it was sooner.  
  
"Maybe, Bakura. But wouldn't that be letting power control you?"  
  
The yami just grunted. He wanted to get back to harassing the mortals, not being scrutinized on trivial points of right and wrong. But then again, if he pestered Ryou, he might find some fault in his hikari to point out and give him grief over. Then Bakura could lecture him and get out of the spotlight. He grinned - he loved turning the tables on others.  
  
"Ryou, why are you so quick to defend the faults in people?"  
  
The boy was silent a moment before responding.  
  
"Well, I suppose it's because I don't really know anyone."  
  
"But isn't it supposed to be easier to forgive someone you know, or something like that?"  
  
"What I meant was, how can I judge them? If I can't judge, it's nicer to forgive than to hold a grudge on the person.  
  
"Take yourself for example." Bakura perked up here, interested. "I forgive you for trying to steal the Millennium Items, even though I wish you wouldn't try to take them. Why? Because I don't know why you want them. Are you power hungry and greedy? Do you feel connected to them in a way that causes you to desire sole ownership? Have you been hurt before and feel that the power they can give you will protect you?" Ryou shrugged. "I can't tell truly, so I just forgive you."  
  
Yami Bakura silently pondered over this for a moment. So that was why Ryou was like that. The kid was pretty insightful for his age. Pity there aren't more people in the world who tried to hold up that principle 24/7. Then again, people like that tended to get on his nerves after a while . . .  
  
Ryou chuckled to himself as the last two of his yami's thoughts drifted through their mental link.  
  
"So, what do you see?" Bakura queried, just to be an annoying nuisance. "It's your turn now."  
  
Ryou rolled over onto his back and stared a moment at the visage of the sky before starting.  
  
"I see the stars, bright symbols of hope and beauty to all. Tonight, they seem near, glittering like diamonds on a heavenly cloak of black velvet. The dark and the light exist together - the stars do not make the night into day, and the midnight sky has yet to swallow up them and their brightness.  
  
"Sometimes the stars seem distant, and their light clear and cold. They are then like frozen fires of silver, or a myriad of celestial eyes. Aloof and mighty, many have sought to capture their cold beauty because it is so fascinating."  
  
"Reminds me of some pain in the ass High Priest I once knew, except for the 'beauty' part." Bakura grumbled.  
  
Ryou smiled to himself, for he'd basically drawn the same line between the similarity of his description and a certain young CEO, except in kinder words.  
  
"I see also the moon, her pale disc now cut into a crescent shape, sailing over the trees in the gentle night wind. Her reflection of light helps to lessen the fears of the night a little, with a gently gleaming smile watching over us. Her size seems to change at whim, like many things, but tonight she is so large, so near. From a distance, she seems almost magical, but near she is naught but ordinary stone."  
  
"You know, you're pretty poetic." Yami Bakura turned towards him. "But it's a stupid thing to be good at. Like poetry's ever gonna be useful . . ." he snorted.  
  
Ryou just silently shook his head at his yami and sat with his knees tucked into his chest on the roof, silent and pondering over the words of the night.  
  
After a while, he could sense Bakura watching him. Ryou turned his head slightly towards his yami, so that he was not quite facing him. The night wind ruffled his silvery hair, framing his face. Half of it was hidden in shadow, the other half illuminated in the moon's glow.  
  
Watching his hikari and breathing in the indescribable sweet scents of the breeze, Bakura felt for a moment almost content. Only almost, because he wouldn't admit to himself that he could just be peaceful simply like this. Or wanted to be, for that matter.  
  
The spirit of the Ring roused himself from his thoughts.  
  
"It's late. You should go to bed, Ryou."  
  
Grinning, Ryou laid his head on Bakura's stomach.  
  
"Okay, I can go to sleep right here on you."  
  
"I'll throw you off the roof," he replied calmly.  
  
Chuckling, Ryou got up. "I was joking. Are you coming inside too?" He turned around to look at his other half as he questioned him.  
  
Bakura waved him off absently. "In a minute."  
  
"Okay. Good night, Yami."  
  
'I don't know . . . I can't judge . . . the dark and the light exist together . . . cold and distant, frozen fires . . . watching over us . . .' Bakura shook his head. "I'll never understand that hikari of mine."  
  
((+)~  
  
Well, please review and tell me what you think! I'd greatly appreciate it.  
  
Don't send me flames, onegai. Can I have some water though? I'm thirsty . . . ^^  
  
I actually saw an episode of YuGiOh that had Ryou in it ^^ He's so cute . . . and now I know what his British accent sounds like! Anyway, I have to go, maybe write more stuffs, sayonara! 


End file.
